thomasthetrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season of the television series aired in 1991. There were twenty-six episodes. Michael Angelis narrated all the episodes in the UK, with George Carlin narrating all the episodes in the US. Episodes *A Scarf for Percy - Percy wants to wear a scarf, but changes his mind after an accident with a baggage trolley. *Percy's Promise - Percy manages a promise to Thomas and despites a terrible storm manages to get Annie, Clarabel, and the Sunday school home safely. *Time for Trouble - James takes over Gordon's work, but is humbled after having to push Toby to the Works. *Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon is jealous when a visitor arrives. *Donald's Duck - Duck gets cross at Donald and plays a trick on him. *Thomas Gets Bumped - Thomas is scared Bertie will take over his passenger traffic after he is sent to the yard. *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Thomas gets even with Percy's ghostly prank with the help of a paper Chinese dragon. *Diesel Does it Again - Diesel returns to cause trouble for Percy and Duck at the harbour. *Henry's Forest - Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. *The Trouble with Mud - Gordon is given goods work after spraying James with mud, but helps him up his hill. *No Jokes for James - James tricks Thomas into giving him Gordon's express, but soon regrets the trick. *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train/Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Thomas and Percy try to save their post trains from being replaced by Harold. *Trust Thomas - Thomas promises to help mend Bertie's roads, but must help himself first after Gordon and James get him into bother. *Mavis - Mavis, a new Diesel, proves to be arrogant and troublesome. *Toby's Tightrope - Mavis redeems herself after Toby nearly "walks a tightrope" when his trucks push him onto an unsafe bridge. *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor help the vicar with a garden party, while Bertie runs into bother in the mud. *James Goes Buzz Buzz/Buzz Buzz - James calls BoCo a "buzzbox", but becomes one himself after a beehive is broken by a porter. *All at Sea - Duck wishes to travel to the horizon, but after helping an injured workman, he changes his mind. *One Good Turn - Bill and Ben fall out over an incident with a turntable. *Tender Engines - Henry boasts he deserves an extra tender for his hard work, but Duck brings him down to earth again. *Escape - Douglas rescues a Great Western engine named Oliver from scrap. *Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is boastful, but a group of grumpy coal trucks teach him a lesson. *Bulgy - A rude bus attempts to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. *Heroes - Bill and Ben cause confusion at the harbour, but become heroes after saving workers during a rockslide at the quarry. *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - Percy and James have an adventure with a fruit train. *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - Thomas and Percy work together to give a snowed-down village a Merry Christmas. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Diesel *BoCo *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Jem Cole *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Daisy (mentioned in music video) Characters introduced *Oliver *Mavis *Bulgy *City of Truro (does not speak; not named) *Toad (does not speak) *Flying Scotsman (cameo; not named) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Bulgy's friend (mentioned)